


My camp camp writing challenges that I did!

by Sweet_memes



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Challenges, I can’t tag, Other, Romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_memes/pseuds/Sweet_memes
Summary: I’ve done some writing challenges and these are some that I did,They might be short but they are fun.
Relationships: Max/Neil
Kudos: 9





	1. A act of romance

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this stuff or not,But thank you if you do and for my other books this is going to be for like when I’m bored.So yeah

An act of romance:  
“Places people we have a play to start!”Preston yelled to everyone  
And start:

;“While he stays in the distance I stand with him.”Neil says moving closer to max.Who was still reading his lines.”Uh- I care for you even if you killed her I understand,I care for you and I will go down with you?”Max says confused because what the hell was this play even about.”She had to go for us to be together?”Neil looks over at Preston who was smiling and high fiving Nikki.”Ok what the hell is the play even about?”Max says throwing his script at the crowd.Hitting David in the face.”About how a lover has to kill a girl in order for them to be together!”Neil turned white.”Why are me and max here then?!”Nikki started to laugh.”Because you like,like Max! You told me!” Neil turned to max who was flushed.”What the fuck...”Neil started to laugh.”I don’t know what your talking about Nikki!”Neil waved her off only to be cut off by Max grabbing his face.”Shut the hell up.You like like me?”Neil slowly nodded.”Fucking finally! I thought you wouldn’t say it.”Neil was about to question him until he was cut off by a kiss.”I like like you to.”Cheers erupted from the crowd.”Shut the hell up! Your fucking up the moment!”Max groaned pulling Neil off the stage.”I ship them.”Gwen said.The end.


	2. Blue air and white snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s snowing at camp again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s dry but whatever.

Blue air,white snow.

3rd person:  
It was Early morning,The sun was coming up and no one was in for the shock that was about to come.”We have a storm coming so I think it’s best that we stay inside,What do you think Gwen?”David asked turning to Gwen who was glaring at him for waking her up so early.”I don’t give to fucks David.Look I’m sure it’s a little rain and that’s all.”She waved him off and got up to look out the window.”Though I haven’t seen a real tint to the air before it’s weird...Like blue.”She said looking at the sky thoughtfully.”Come look at this.Though it might just be global warming.”David walked over looking at the sky just as small white particals started to fall from it.”Oh dear,Gwen we have to get the campers in before they get sick!”David said rushing out the door.Gwen followed him just in a slower pace but still pretty fast not wanting to take care of sick kids.One by one each tent was cleared and the kids being sent to the mess hall.”Ok let’s see how many of you are here.”Gwen said making sure to look over the entire mess hall.”Why the fuck did we have to get up this early?”Max asked drinking some of his black coffee while a tired Nikki and aanoyyed Neil stood next to him.”Well kids,it stared to snow and we just didn’t want anyone to get sick!”David exclaimed placing blankets on the floor.”Is that it...Aw man I could’ve played in it or seen Santa or something...”Nikki whines as she looks out the window sadly.”Listen up.No one goes outside last time we all avoided a sickness just because of slightly expired medicine.”Neil looked horrified.”You mean that I took expired medicine?!.Thats horrible I could’ve gotten more sick or even worse!”Neil started to rant to himself.”Shut up Neil.We all took it.”Max said scowling at his freind,Who was still horrified but stopped talking about it.”Now,now kids.It was only slightly expired and that’s it!”David said trying to calm everyone down.”Woah! Look outside guys!”Space kid said as he ran up to the window soon everyone gathered around the small window.”The airs blue? What the hell,First anti vacation people and now blue god damn air.”Max said scowling and walking away from the window.”Heyy language...And it’s not that bad I’m sure it’s going to end soon in the mean time let’s have some fun inside kids!”Gwen moves all the kids to the small blanketed area and sat them down.”Just watch the Damn movie.Its not that hard.”She moves away to go and make some hot choclate.David sits down watching the sky.”It’s never really been like that before…”He turns his attention back to the kids who are ether talking,Sort of watching the movie.Or straight up asleep.”This is utter bullshit.If it was snowing at my house my parents wouldn’t care hell they would even send me out!”Max said Turing to the tv.”Send you out? Dude.Im pretty sure that could make you sick,no that can make you sick.”Neil said sort of worried for his friend.”Wjatever they still did it and I’m fine.”Max shrugged and went back to the movie not really paying attention.Neil nodded and looked around mainly for something else to talk about just because the movie was boring.”So what’s your camp? I don’t think we’ve ever done it.”Max tensed.”None of your Damn business Neil.”Max huffed.”Ok...That’s fine.”Neil saw Gwen coming with hot chocolae and decided to just shut up all together.Soon after all that the day was spent watching movies leading a riot and then being lectured.The snow didn’t stop falling and the sky still had a tint of blue during the night when all was still and everyone was asleep.All but one.”you know I think I kind of like the blue sky.”David said as he looked out the window once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you all have a good day/night❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
